


I Take Pride In My Secrets

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Stiles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fox Stiles, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Snark, Timeline What Timeline, Were-Creatures, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: After a lifetime of hiding what he really is will Peter be the one to notice?





	I Take Pride In My Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! this is my first time writing with these characters sorry if they are slightly out of character. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> -this work is not beta, any mistake is my own-

When Scott had been bitten by some rogue Alpha, Stiles though the gig was up, that Scott with his newly heightened senses would soon realise that he wasn’t the only one with a furry alter-ego. Although, Stiles may have greatly overestimated his friend’s observation skills… not to say that he doesn’t have any, because he does, they’re just very disused and unreliable. The only time Scott had even come remotely close to discovering anything was a week after he had been bitten. They were lounging on Stiles bed playing Halo; well Stiles was playing Halo, what his friend was doing couldn’t really be described as ‘playing’. Anyway, Scott had been aimlessly babbling about Alison, the new girl in their school, when he had paused abruptly, nose twitching as he looked at Stiles, and then around his room. He looked as though something had suddenly occurred to him. 

“You smell…” 

Stiles froze, no longer than a second and definitely not long enough for Scott to notice, before trying to play it off cool. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles mocked offended, “I showered before you got here.” 

With a shake of his head, Scott grinned back at Stiles and focused on the game again. 

“Nothing, you just smell weird.” Scott murmured, “Not, like, bad weird… just weird, sorta like rain and leaves but not human?” 

“Oh…Well that’s reassuring.” Stiles snarked before adding, “and I don’t smell human because I’m hanging out with your werewolf ass, Scotty boy, you’re just smelling yourself buddy.” 

Scott’s eyebrows drew together in doubt as he thought over Stiles point but after a moment of uncomfortable silence and prolonged eye contact, Scott nodded in affirmation and they turned their attention back to the game playing on the screen across from the bed. It wasn’t long until had Scott left to go see Alison… not that he was jealous… because he wasn’t! 

Okay, maybe he was just a little, but that wasn’t the point. 

Once Scott had left, Stiles rubbed his hands over everything Scott had touched and where he had sat, trying in vain to remove the ‘wolfs scent and replace it with his own. It wasn’t until his friend had actually got bitten by the feral Alpha that Stiles had started covering his lingering scent after he had left the kits den. He tried to reason that it was simply instinct to cover up the new ‘wolfs scent. The once comforting scent now set Stiles fox on edge, but Scott was after all an unstable, pack-less beta ‘wolf, any kit in their right mind would feel at least a little uneasy. 

+++

After his run in with Derek and the whole using him to help Scott gain some form of control, the grumpy ‘wolf soon became someone Stiles frequently saw. Now, with Derek in the picture, Stiles was certain he would notice something was up… but he didn’t, the sourwolf hadn’t even mentioned Stiles scent nor looked at him twice, the dick had even called him a ‘defenceless human’ once or twice. 

The fox was ever so certain that Derek would have noticed, his reasoning being that he grew up in a family of were-creatures, learning about what’s out there, unlike Scott. It wasn’t as though he wanted to be found out, yeah lying’s not his favourite thing but at the same time Stiles felt – safe – keeping what he is a secret. 

Stiles laid with his back flat against his bedroom floor, playing back the wolves actions, trying to gage whether or not either had caught on. Big surprise… they hadn’t

“Huh, I guess I’m just great at hiding my scent…” Stiles joked to the ceiling, “Or… and I’m just spit-balling here,” Stiles rolls his eyes at himself before continuing his audible though, “they’re fucking idiots.” 

Stiles huffed quietly before swinging his legs under him and standing up with a stretch. He huffed, lifted his shirt over his head before flinging it onto the growing pile of clothing in the corner of the room. The rest of his clothing followed suit until he was stood, butt-naked, in the middle of his room. Pale, mole-dotted skin meeting soft moonlight beams. He rubbed at his face and pressed at his eyes with the palms of his hands before shaking out his fingers and shifting with such fluidity that it rivals that of a stream. Constellation skin was replaced by autumn orange fur, as Stiles shrunk in size. Although Stiles was somewhat tall as a person, standing at 5ft 9’, his fox was still the size of a kit. And while his height hadn’t translated through the shift, his lanky proportions had. The pretty autumn coloured fox was long limbed and clumsy looking.

Nosing open the slightly ajar door, stiles left his room and trotted down the stairs, almost tripping down the last few. He pawed at the back door before escaping into the yard, and under the fence. Once he reached the preserve, the little fox slowed his pace to a steady jog, simply enjoying the fresh scents of decaying leaves and wet tree bark. 

He was in the process of chasing down a common garden mouse when a sudden low growl forced him to stop. Stiles paused, feeling very much prey in that moment, and looked around. It wasn’t until his second pass over the bush line that he caught a glimpse of the owner of the menacing growl. Two devilishly blue eyes pieced through the darkened forest, they were trained on Stiles still form. 

They began moving closer. They were now close enough for Stiles to smell the beast, ‘wolf. By scent It wasn’t someone he had ever met – ozone, antibacterial hand soap, rage – but it was definitely another shifter, and by the way their stride seeped power, they were an Alpha. While that made Stiles feel slightly better, the shifter part… not so much the Alpha part, it didn’t mean that the unfamiliar ‘wolf wasn’t a threat. Even as the beast moved closer, he held his ground, whether out of fear or bravery, Stiles will never tell. 

The ‘wolf came into view. He was a striking beast, tall, brilliant dark brown fur with subtle flakes of sliver and dazzlingly cold blue eyes. Stiles chuffed and whined at the ‘wolf and waited for a reply. But the ‘wolf simply stared with eyes focused and unmoving on the the little kit. So Stiles chuffed again, hoping to convey the slight annoyance he had felt for being interrupted. This time the ‘wolf had replied with a deep rumbly growl and an eye roll. Stiles yipped in challenge but flopped down all the same, putting his head on his front paws, submitting but not fully, as the ‘wolf closed the distance between them. Later Stiles will agree that it was a rather pathetic course of action, but at the time he hadn’t cared. 

The ‘wolf huffed, then began nosing at the little fox’s neck and licking at his face. Stiles, while slightly shocked by the lack of vicious biting and death, lapped once at the ‘wolfs muzzle to show that the affection was appreciated. And just as quickly as the ‘wolf had appeared, he trotted off into the forest, leaving behind a gruff bark and Stiles, alone in the clearing, rather weirded out. 

+++

There was another murder, this time it was at the local DVD store. Stiles had been with his dad at the time and managed to make his way onto the scene, only to see a rather disgruntled Jackson and a shocked Lydia. After a few tense moments of sitting in muffled silence, Stiles crept out of the car. Stiles immediately picked up Derek’s disgruntled voice. Looking in the direction of the sound, he spotted Derek and Scott standing on the roof of the franchise, rather noticeably might he add. 

Derek was trying to explain that the Alpha was acting strange, that ‘werewolf’s are predators not killers’ to a rather unfocused Scott, who was staring down at the shattered glass scattered across the footpath. Stiles tuned the two idiots out and began trying to focus on the actually scene laid-out in front of him. The scent was overwhelmingly drenched in the acrid reek of fear and blood, but the more he focused the more he pulled the very subtle scent of ozone out of the horrific-aromatic cocktail. 

Ozone… like the wolf with metallic blue eyes he had meet in the woods… Stiles eyes shot open, not even releasing they were closed in the first place, his brain jumped around, springing from one – conclusion – observation – anything – to another. An Alpha with a scent like ozone. 

A man he only knows by smell. 

Yippy for Stiles. 

+++

The news about the most recent murder settles down a few days after and everything goes back to normal… kinda… it’s driving his dad mad, a string of animal attacks on seemingly unconnected people. Stiles sits on the stairs just out of sight listening to his father mutter and breathing in the smell of cheap whiskey and stress. 

Claudia, in her fleeting time with them, had never told his dad about anything more than were-foxes, she had reasoned with Stiles that it would give him a heart-attack, so while he knew about stiles and his mum, the world of werewolves was vastly unexplored. Stiles snapped out of his day-dream at his dad’s voice. 

“Are you planning on sitting on the stairs all night? Or are you gonna come down?” The Sheriff questioned his son, amusement rigging clear in his ever so slightly slurred voice. 

“How did…? Nevermind.” Stiles huffed as he trotted down the stairs and into the dining room. “What are you looking at pops?”

Stiles eyed the files skewed across the old cedar table. Most where of the recent murders, nothing Stiles hadn’t already seen during his routine snooping, some, however, pre-date the recent attacks by a few years. Stiles fingered at the file closest to him… the Hale fire? 

“Hey dad… what’s with the Hale fire files?” 

John stiffened momentarily before telling Stiles that he had a suspicion but nothings concrete, the liquor already in his system making him loose lipped. Stiles nodded feverishly at his father’s words before making some excuse about school the next day and disappearing up into his bedroom with a shouted goodnight tossed over his shoulder. 

Once his door had closed he darted to his laptop, pulling up everything Hale Fire related he could get his hands on. He skimmed line after line, jotting down notes in an open word document and muttering quietly to himself that he should invest in a crime bored and various coloured string and pins at some point. 

His hands jittered as he typed, each time he paused his fingers would trace the letters, not quiet ready to form words. Stiles whole body thrummed with live electricity, always moving and bounding around with unfathomable speed that was only rivalled by the pace at which his brain spun facts like a spider spins web. 

A few hours passed and all he had come up with was that it was almost certainly not an accident like the reports stated, Peter Hale had survived the fire and a there was a sketch of a familiar necklace that seemed out of place…

There was a soft tap at his door, Stiles turned his head as his door wedged open and dad poked his head through. 

“huh, you’re up… anyway I’m heading to the station now, don’t forget you’ve got class in 20 minutes.” John smiled at his son. “love you, ill see you at dinner.”

“Yeah, okay dad, love you.” 

His bedroom door closed once again and Stiles actually began to process what his dad had said… Shit he had school. Jumping up from the computer chair, his joints groaned with a stiffness that he ignored as he started throwing on clean clothes. Dark jeans and a batman t-shirt. Stiles grabbed his backpack and keys and dashed out the door, barely remembering to lock it in the first place, he slides into his jeep and speeds off. With five minutes to spare, Stiles pulls up in the school parking lot and races to find Scott to tell him what he might have found. 

“Scott!” Stiles shouts and then spots Alison standing beside him, groaning internally because he would have to wait to tell Scott everything, he smiled tightly. “And Alison!” 

He hoped he had sounded just as enthusiastic when ‘greeting’ her. Stiles eyes flickered over her with mild nervousness, looking for anything that would suggest annoyance. However, a glint of golden metal draws his attention. The necklace! Perched around Alison’s neck – Alison’s necklace… 

“Alison, where did you get the necklace from? It looks cool.” Stiles asks. 

“Oh! My aunt Kate gave it to me as a gift, I think it looks rather pretty, she said something about having an unknown history.” 

“Huh that’s wei –” The shrill ring of the bell cuts Stiles off and makes Scott flinch. “ – rd… I’ll see you guys at lunch.” 

Stiles spins on the balls of his feet and sets off to his first class, AP Physics, mind reeling with new information. Kate – Kate Argent. The name itself sounded familiar, it had been playing on his mind like a lost memory since he had meet Alison officially. 

It didn’t hit him until third period. The Argent family are hunters, as in werewolf hunters.

Stiles almost physically slams his head into the desk.

“of course the name sounded familiar, fucking, mum told me about this shit.” He muttered quietly into his hands. 

But if Kate’s necklace has any sort of relevance… he didn’t have any solid proof but he could guess with some sort of certainty that Kate Argent was at least a witness of the Hale fire. 

And if Peter somehow knew this… no that’s silly, the mans in a coma, right? 

+++

Apparently, the fleeting though that Peter was the Alpha wasn’t silly enough for Stiles to not investigate, and if he was anything other than a curious spasmodic teenager, it was thorough. The fox stood in the middle of the night at the back entrance of the hospital, a duplicate of Melissa’s ID card in hand, he took a deep breath and push his way into the building. His senses were immediately overwhelmed with the acidic scent of anti-bacterial soap and blinding white light and… ozone. Stiles takes a moment to adjust before following his nose to the source of the ozone. He stepped through hallway after hallway, it was beginning to feel as though he was in the labyrinth. But eventually he reached the strongest point – Room 52 long-term care ward. 

Fuck. He hopes that this is a coincidence, but he highly doubts that. 

He stills a few steps before the door, looks around quickly and ducks in, careful to quietly close the door behind him. The room was barren and cold looking, mixes of white and grey, the only hint of colour was in the soft pink floral curtains that even Stiles, with his limited knowledge of style and interior decoration, would class as tacky. 

Sitting in a wheelchair beside the window, draped in silvery moonlight, was Peter Hale. The only survivor of the Hale fire tragedy. The man who smelt of ozone, anti-bacterial soap and rage.

Stiles sighs, rubbing at his face with both his hands, he twirls around on the spot clumsily, glancing at the hospital room door, before stepping further into the room and into Peters eyesight. 

“fuck.” Stiles swears quietly. “I get it, I do, I’d rip everyone apart to if someone hurt my dad, but you’re gonna get caught if you’re not careful.”

Stiles wrings his hands together and takes a cautious step closer. “Peter…”

He pauses. 

“look, I know what you’re doing… and I’m not against it… I’m certainty not going to try and stop you… or tell Scott and Derek, yet, just get this over with, you’re stressing my dad out.” 

Stiles takes one last step towards Peter, placing a hand on his arm, squeezing once before walking out, hand tingling. With the door shut behind him, he turned his head to his way out and came face to face with an orderly. 

“and just what are you doing here at this time Mr. Stilinski, its past visiting hours.” The man said as he ushered Stiles out of the ward. 

+++

Stiles goes to school the next day, agitated and unfocused, the events of the previous day playing over and over like a broken record, and while the moon has no real effect over him the scent of Scott being close to shifting at all points of the day and male puberty is sickening. So by lunch Stiles can safely say that he’s had enough… but the days not over yet. 

Stiles places his head in his arms, that are resting against the gritty cafeteria lunch table, preying for a moment of peace when Scott plumps unceremoniously down on the other side and begins rambling about his problems, not even saying hello… but that’s fine. Yep. Scott continues to babble as Stiles finally lifts his head up and actually focuses on the words tumbling out of his friend’s mouth. 

“…I don’t trust Derek but I need someone to teach me to control this… thing.” Scott pauses and looks at Stiles with a pre-determined expression.

“No.” Stiles states not even knowing the question. 

“Oh come on, you could totally teach me to control it… I mean you handle ADHD pretty well.” Scott shrugs. “Come on, man, you owe me.”

“Fine.” Stiles breaths deeply, biting his tongue as to not shout at Scott. “I have an idea. Meet me on the field after school. Be there.” 

Stiles pushes himself up from the table and stalks off. 

+++

By the time Stiles arrives on the field, Scott’s already there. The fox is lugging a gym bag filled with balls in one hand, a lacrosse stick in the other and a smile too sharp to be sincere. He drops the bag with a thud. 

“Okay Scotty-boy, you ready to learn to control your inner wolf?” Stiles jokes. Scott eyes the bag slouched on the ground beside Stiles feet. 

“By playing lacrosse?” Scott asks. 

“Oh sweet-sweet Scott…” Stiles pauses as he digs around in his hoddie pocket, fingers encasing a device. “You’ll be wearing this, and ill be hitting you with those balls.”

Stiles thrusts the Heart-Monitor into the air for Scott to behold. However genius Stiles thinks this plan to be, the ‘wolf looks sceptical.  
“How, exactly, do you think this will help?” Scott pauses. “…Isn’t that the coach’s? Did you steal that?” 

“Okay, firstly, I prefer the term temporarily misappropriated ill give it back… probably, and well, you said that every time your heart rate goes up or you get mad you start to shift.” Stiles explains as he straps the device to Scott. “So I’m gonna try and make you angry and you’re going to try and find something to ground yourself.” 

Stiles takes a few steps back and picks up the Crosse, tossing the ball in the air and catching it a few times before stating, “So don’t get mad.” 

He pelts ball after ball at Scott, each one hitting him in the chest. Yeah, so maybe he’s releasing some of his own aggression but he really does think that this will help, or at the very least tell him Scott’s breaking point. The heart monitor spikes, and Stiles stops throwing. Scott drops and begins to shift. Stiles doesn’t move. 

The heart-monitor slows to a gentle beat and Scott looks up at Stiles, eyes still ever so slightly beta gold. 

“What grounded you?”

“Alison.”

“Okay… you sure?” Stiles asked.

“Positive, I was going to shift but I like tuned into her or something, and her voice calmed me.”

“Awesome, follow me, I got yet another amazing idea.” Stiles helps Scott up and begins walking to the car lot, leaving the balls and stick on the field. 

+++

“Okay Scotty, do you have your keys?” Stiles asked innocently.

“Yeah, here.” Scott hands over his house keys before giving Stiles a questioning look. “What has this got to do with control?”

“Just wait.” Stiles positioned Scott, facing him towards the car-park. “Stay there.” 

Stiles looked around before holding the keys out and walking up to a very nicely painted car. Scott, eyes wide, shivered at the sound of metal against metal as Stiles keyed a random car. Popping back up in front of Scott, he grabbed his arm and put the keys in his hands, a key facing outward. 

“Stay… and uh think of Alison.” Stiles smirked. 

“Aye! Man, what are you doing to that car?” Stiles shouted towards the group of jocks standing nearby, their heads snapped around, eyes focused on Scott immediately. 

“Happy thoughts.” Stiles left with a wink as the group came running over. Jumping into his jeep, the fox headed home content with what he would consider a mix of help and revenge. Once home he drags himself up the stairs and collapses into his bed with a heavy sigh of relief. It was only moments before he completely passed out. 

+++

Stiles was abruptly woken but a yowling howl, it echoed like a shriek. Stiles slumped back into his warm covers, writing it off due to tiredness. However, a much stronger roaring howl followed, this one shook Stiles and probably everything in a 5-mile radius. It was challenging and fierce and FUCKIN SCOTT. 

Stiles jumped out of bed, quietly grateful that he had passed out with his cloths on, and raced to his jeep, flooring it all the way to the school. The padlock on the school gate had been ripped off and tossed god-knows where, Stiles walked through the school grounds pausing at the entrance as he watched Scott leave looking smug as hell. The wolf’s smile widened at the sight of his best friend.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted, “did you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Stiles deadpanned, “and so did half of Beacon Hills and probably the Alpha.” 

“Yeah, that’s the point I’m going to lure him hear and get him to stop doing this.” Scott said, voice serious and calm and condescending. 

“Hey uh Scott, you are aware that this alpha wants to rip you TO FUCKING PIECES?” Stiles voice shook, “He doesn’t want to freaking talk Scott he wants you to submit to him and when you don’t he’s going to rip your throat out. With his teeth.” 

Scott rolled his eyes, which only made Stiles more frustrated.

“Stiles chill out dude, I’ve got thi–” Scott was cut off by a very loud, very close roar. It called for so much power and obedience that even Stiles almost submitted. Almost, being the key. The Alpha stalked out of the forest and into the school lot, instead of freezing like Scott, he grabbed Scott by the arm and hauled them into the school.

The Alpha chased after them like a predator to prey, because that’s what they are, prey. 

They ran in circles, never quite getting away, always close enough to hear sharp claws scratch against linoleum flooring, but not quiet close enough to feel them against slash their throats. Stiles wasn’t thinking, he was running on his instincts. He (prey) has to get away from the Alpha (predator). And this was all fine, if not a little tiring, until he and Scott ended up at the entrance again, Alpha too close on their tail. He roared, heavy and low and commanding, walking forward, his red eyes locked with Scott’s beta amber, who stood frozen. Stiles shivered, once again fighting the urge to submit to the wolf that oozed power and control and something so purely ALPHA. 

“goddammit.” Stiles whispered, as he jumped in front of Scott, staring the beast in the eyes, his own eyes glowing molten gold. The Alpha stopped, eyes loosing their red, if only slightly, looking curious and bewildered at Stiles sudden challenge, but Stiles doesn’t hesitate and ran, dragging Scott with him, into the jeep and far away from the school. 

Once they were a good couple blocks away, Stiles started breathing properly again, and Scott had calmed and gain control. It took a few minutes of awkward deafening silence, but they quickly pulled up in front of the McCall house. 

“Get out.” Stiles stated, still facing the road. 

“look man I’m so-”

Stiles turned to Scott and looked him in the eyes, letting rage visibly take place in his features, hands clenched so fucking tightly on the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white, before coldly stating…

“Get. Out.”

The car light came on as the door closed, Stiles closed his eyes until the door shut. 

“I’m sorry.” Scott mumbled, had he been human he wouldn’t have heard anything. Stiles drove home, a plan already forming in his head. 

+++

Stiles drove up to the Hale house, he could hear Derek’s heartbeat thumping softly from inside. He parked about 100 feet from the house itself, and called out to Derek.

“Come on, dude I know you’re here.” Stiles said, not needing to raise his voice to be heard. There’s a heavy thump, and Derek walks out, the usual scowl firmly in place. 

“What do you want Stiles.” He asked. 

“I know who the Alpha is.” 

Derek paused… body becoming lax in shock for a second before he tensed 10 fold. 

“Who.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. 

“Peter Hale.” Stiles watched Derek’s jaw tense, it looked as though it took him all the restraint in the world not to backhand Stiles and throw him off the property. 

“Peter is in a fucking coma, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was harsh, but wavered slightly over Peters name, “so I really don’t think its him.” 

“He’s faking.”

Derek snapped and surged forward, stopping only centimetres from stiles, but the fox didn’t flinch back. 

“What would you know… huh?” Derek snarled. “You’re just a fucking human, so what do you know.”

Stiles gritted his teeth but refused to break eye contact in defiance, refusing to submit and look away. 

“Fine, don’t believe me.” Stiles spat, voice cold and calm. He turned, putting his back to Derek and walking to he car, he looked back over his shoulder. “Have fun getting the shit kicked out of your pride when the ‘stupid human’ Stiles is right.” 

Stiles got in his jeep and drove off, ignoring the infuriated howl of a pissed off wolf.

+++

Stiles looked out over the lacrosse field, back to the brick wall of the school gym, cold seeping into him, his warmth seeping back. He had to get out of the prom, it was too hot, and it smelled too strongly of teenage lust and ball sweat, two scents that Stiles could hardly stand alone let alone mixed together. He was also still pissed at Scott and couldn’t handle being shrouded in his lycanthropy enhanced teenage angst much longer. Stiles can understand not knowing what to do, he gets that sometimes people get stuff wrong and make mistakes, hell he’s made his fair share, but Stiles can’t help Scott if he’s not willing to pull his head out of his ass and listen to the advice he asked for. 

The fox was zoned out, lost in thought, when two glowing red eyes peeked out from the surrounding tree line. A voice like liquorish, soft and sweet but bitter and strong. 

“You must be Stiles.”

Stiles stilled. Focusing on the voice, he looked up and straight into the two eyes. The ‘strangers’ body was still hidden by the tree line but Stiles was fairly certain he knew who it was. A man who smelled of ozone and rage.  
“What do you want Peter?” Stiles asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Well, I plan to kidnap you and I’d rather like it if you’d keep quiet for me.” Peter snarked, stepping up to the boundary of the field. There was enough light focused on him now so Stiles could clearly see his cocky smirk. Stiles is playing a dangerous game. 

“It’s not kidnap if I go willingly, now is it?” 

“I suppose not, pet.” Peter stalked towards Stiles, “now, seeing as I walked here, you wouldn’t mind driving would you?”

“Of course not.” Stiles smiled wide, eyes brimming with sweet honey like mischief. 

+++

Stiles keeps glancing over to Peter as he’s driving to the car-park where Peter had his ‘own’ car stored. The street lights fill the car with warm light for mere seconds at a time, highlighting Peters features every time they passed. 

Stiles would have to be foolish, or blind, to not recognise how attractive Peter is. All sharp features and a sharp tongue to match. Devilishly handsome. A face you’d do bad things for – to – because.

“I told him it was you, just so you know.” Stiles broke the silence, not used to it going on for so long. Even alone he mutters to himself. 

“I’m sure you did little one.” Peter replied, voice low, “you are rather bright.” 

A tingle shot up Stiles spine and Peter smirked… fucking pet names. 

+++

The pair stood in the car-park, Stiles mac sitting on the hood of his jeep. The fox was looking over to Peter in question. 

“I need you to find and track Kate Argent for me.” Peter finally spoke up. 

“What makes you think I can do that?” Stiles quipped.

“Oh, please.” Peter rolled his eyes and looked at Stiles with a knowing gaze. 

“Fine.” 

-P.O.V. Switch (Peter)-

Peter watched as the boy’s slim fingers danced over the keyboard with remarkable speed, typing as though it was a language and he was fluent. Peter was a curious man by nature, often smart and quick to come to a solution, but the teenager that challenged him every step of the way had him beat, for now, but he was determined to unravel that boy in every possible way. 

He was very curious about Stiles, the boy with a muddled scent. He smells remarkably of human, Adderall and autumn leaves… so what is he? Eyes that bleed liquid gold. Nothing like the hollow loyalty of beta gold, which it muddied by dark browns, Stiles was brilliant gold speckled with black stars that hold infinities, challenging, witty, evermore. 

“There, that’s where she is.” Stiles said suddenly. “If you give me your phone I can set up the link and you can find her anywhere, anytime.” 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve done this is it?” Peter asks, fascinated by the teenager’s quick work. 

“How do you think I find out every time my dad tries to sneak fast food without me knowing?” Stiles snarks and reaches his hand out, “Now give me your phone.”

Peter rolls his eyes but fishes his phone out and places it on Stiles out stretched hand anyway. It only takes a moment for Stiles to sort it out and its being handed back. The ‘wolf plucks his phone out of Stiles grip with one and and grabs his wrist with the other, pulling the boy forward and holding his wrist near his mouth. 

-P.O.V. Switch (Stiles)- 

He sucks in a sharp breath as Peter presses his jaw against his wrist, like he’s scenting him… Stiles whole body tenses with a cocktail of arousal and fear. 

“Do you want the bite, Stiles?” Peter asks, mouth filling with sharp teeth. 

Stiles mind fogs over, eyes going somewhat glassy. Thoughts of being bitten by Peter but in a very different way fills his mind and makes his face heat up in a soft blush. It takes the tightening of Peters grip on his wrist to pull him out and answer his question. 

“I don’t want it.” 

Peter chuckles lightly, never letting go of the teens wrist. 

“A funny thing about werewolves is that we have spectacular hearing.” Peter starts, pulling Stiles every so slightly closer. “good enough to hear your heart stutter ever - so - lightly when you lie, Stiles.” 

“Fuck-off” Stiles pulls his his wrist back with some force, though not enough to be freed. “Why me, anyway?”

“If you really must know,” Peter paused, with a grin tugging at his lips, and stalked back into Stiles personal space. “I like you, Stiles.” 

He shivers at the closeness of Peters velvet voice, breath just barely fanning over his neck. His eyes glow ever so slightly, for a moment, shimmering gold. Stiles fails to notice, but Peter doesn’t. 

“Oh, would you look at the time.” Peter broke the silence, “I really must be going.” 

Stiles goes to pull away but Peter pulls him in, one hand on is waist the other still fully wrapped around his wrist, Peter kisses his cheek before whispering softly. 

“Say out of trouble, little one.” 

And with that he vanishes. 

+++

It hits the news later that day that Kate Argent had been killed by a wild animal while out in the preserve, body ripped in half and throat gone. The moment Stiles saw the news he breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Fucking finally, maybe his dad could de-stress. 

Stiles was ready for a relaxing day of sleeping and maybe going for a run if he felt like it later, but just as he was getting ready to nap there was a knock at his window. Stiles jumped at the sound, being pre-occupied with the task at hand had had him distracted from the outside world. Derek was crouching on his window sill.

Stiles unlatched the window, allowing the grown-ass man to slip in through his window. 

“I was Peter, wasn’t it?” Stiles asked, turning around to continue sorting through the clothing tossed on his bed. 

“How did you know?” Derek questioned, tone downturned, like he was admitting defeat without straight-up stating it. 

“Derek, he was killing everyone involved in the fire, it doesn’t take a genius to make that connection.” Stiles spoke, voice firm like it held any form of authority. 

“But… what about Laura?” The wolfs downturned tone becoming melancholic. 

“Christ, Derek.” Stiles turned around to face him, “Peter was insane, Laura, his alpha, left him, alone and with no pack to protect him as he heals cell by cell for 6 years. He was scared and vulnerable Derek. That’s one fatality you can blame him for…” 

Derek’s features dropped.

“And you can’t blame yourself either… there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening Derek, nobody blames you for this.” 

Derek pulled Stiles into a tight hug, it lasted for only a brief moment, no where near long enough for Stiles to do anything but tense, before he nodded and turned back to face the window. 

“Thank you, Stiles.” 

Stiles sighs as he watches Derek disappear through the window. 

+++

It hits Friday and Stiles had had quiet enough of Scott’s endless spewing of problems. Alison this, Alison that… her dad doesn’t like me, blah, blah, blah. It was relentless, but Stiles dealt with it, not wanting to lose a 14+ year friendship just yet. So by the end of the school day Stiles was ready to go home, have a shower and play games, and that’s exactly what he did. 

+++

Stiles steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, body blushed from the steam and hair still dripping, he walks across the hall and into his room only to freeze at the doorway. 

Peter was sitting calmly in his computer chair. At the sight of Stiles his mouth turned upward into a devilish grin. He stood from the chair, asserting dominance over stiles, who is ever so slightly shorter than the older man. 

Stiles, still shocked but in no way wanting to show it, loosened his tensed posture and huffed out an acknowledgment, before going over to his closet and collecting clothes to change into. 

“I was wondering when your creepy ass would get back.” Stiles quipped over his shoulder, body turned away from the possible threat but senses still tuned into the man. 

“Oh please, my ass is anything but creepy.” The ‘wolf replied with a purr. Stiles scoffed, but didn’t comment. 

“Where did you scamper off to?” Stiles asked. “An underground cave system? Your evil lair?” 

“I was dead… but it’s all in the past now.” 

Stiles blanched for a second before accepting it with a curt nod and a plan to look into just exactly what Peter meant. 

“Does Derek know you’re back in town?” Stiles asked, Peter was shuffling through his belongings as they spoke, the asshole was getting his scent all over Stiles room, the fox silenced the thoughts that bubbled up about Peters scent being a lovely addition to his den. 

“Yes actually,” Peter turned to Stiles, who had now turned to face the intruding ‘wolf, “he asked me to come back.” 

“I highly doubt that.” 

“Oh you and me both, and yet here I am.” Peter gestured to himself with a sweeping motion of his hands. Stiles studied Peter for a passing second, eyes glancing over the well-dressed man invading his room. 

“Well, can you be ‘here’ somewhere else?” Stiles smiled with sarcasm, “I’d like to get dressed.” 

“By all means… go ahead.” Peter grinned and motioned to the clean clothing Stiles had unceremoniously tossed onto his bed.

“Okay, uncle bad touch,” Stiles screwed up his face for show, but turned his back to Peter and expertly pulled on a pair of underwear while keeping the towel around his waist. Peter tsked. “Why must you make everything weird?” 

“Shame,” Peter paused and smirked, “although, since we’re talking about weird… mind telling me what you are?” 

Stiles froze, pants halfway up his thighs. He pulled them all the way up and turned towards Peter who was suddenly a lot closer than when he had turned away to get dressed. Stiles swallowed and grinned haphazardly. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Stiles said, voice playful and eyes mischievous.

“hmm,” Peter hummed. He stepped forward, stiles stepped back, Peters lips curled as he kept stepping forward until Stiles back bumped the dresser. The ‘wolfs hands found Stiles sides, stroking carefully at the unblemished skin. Stiles had bit his lip to stop himself making sounds, before playing along and leaning into Peters shoulder. 

“get out peter.” He whispered. Peter growled playfully, his grip on Stiles hips tightening till it was almost bruising, before he bent his head to meet the joint of Stiles neck, nipping possessively at the delicate skin and leaving. 

Stiles sighs out in relief, but his body shivers at the loss of heat. 

+++

So it turns out that Peter was telling the truth after all, Derek had really asked him to come back, the now alpha had said that even though he was an astute asshole he was still family, the only family he really had left. Stiles gets it, he really does and it would be rather hypocritical if he judged Derek on his choice to bring Peter back. 

Derek had also reasoned that without a pack he’d go feral, so he kinda needs Peter or else hell go mad. All Stiles said was to keep him updated on what’s happening, and that he can help. 

+++

It was late Monday afternoon and the sky was a swirling pool of incandescent reds, oranges and pinks. Stiles stood on the edge of the preserve right behind his house. He had no plan of shifting but it was a pretty afternoon and he was going stir crazy inside the house. 

Stiles had spent most of the day trying to convince Scott that Derek wasn’t a bad guy and that he could help Scott with his control a lot more than Stiles could being an alpha and all that. But he just wasn’t listening to reason… like usual. 

The air surrounding the preserve was heavy, the way it was right before it rained, with the crisp scent of ozone slicing through. Stiles inhaled deep, all he could smell was that cloying scent of an impending storm, it was syrup sweet and refreshing. 

He walked through the preserve until he found a clearing, his clearing. He knew it was his because there was a little fox burrow to the side, hidden by fallen foliage and smelling like home. 

Stiles immerses himself in the many smells and sounds and sights, feeling safe and calm. 

“Hello Stiles.” 

Stiles yelps and spins around, ready to bluff his way through an excuse as to why he was this far out in the preserve, when he spots Peter. 

“oh.” Stiles mutters, breaths out a breath of relief and turns his back on the ‘wolf, show that he trusts Peter enough to know that he wont rip his spine out. A pregnant silence passes between the two were-s. 

“You don’t smell.” Peter breaks the weighted silence. Stiles turns to Peter, who seems to be insistent on conversing. 

“Thanks?”

“No you twit,” Peter rolled his eyes. “I mean you don’t smell; you have no clear scent… care to explain why that is?”

Peter prompts Stiles answer with a raised eyebrow and a welcoming grin that doesn’t quiet match the nefarious look in his eyes.

“Not particularly, no.” Stiles turns his back once again and tries to focus on anything but Peter. 

“Well, that’s a shame because I would really like to know.” Peter tsked, as though he was trying to goad Stiles into spitting out the answer to his burning question. 

“Unfortunate.” Stiles smirks to himself at the grumble Peter made as he sauntered away from the kit. 

+++

The following few days, Stiles experience physical radio silence, and while he gets not seeing Peter or Derek, they’re adults they have responsibilities after all, only seeing glimpses of Scott in the hall is kind of ridiculous. And its not as though Scott didn’t see him, he was actively ignoring the fox; it was disheartening to say the least. But Stiles didn’t confront him or anything like that, he just let it silently fester. 

But the day was over now, and Stiles was laying sideways across his bed staring at his contacts, his brain said ‘don’t call Scott’ but years of friendship made him want to. Luckily for him a new contact in his phone caught his attention. 

Peter. 

When he had gotten a hold of his phone is beyond him but never the less there was his number innocently filed away under P.H. Stiles immediately changed the contact name to ‘Devils Advocate’ because it just fits so well, and by the time he had finished he was no longer thinking about Scott. 

+++

Half an hour of staring up at his celling and one daydream later, Stile finally decided he was going to look into what Peter had said about being dead. As far as he could tell he wasn’t lying when he said that he had died, so that only really leaves rituals or spells, and since he doubts Peter has anything more than moon magic running through his system, although with the devious nature of that man its had to be certain, Stiles takes an estimated guess that Peter probably used a moon ritual to come back from limbo.  
Stiles rolls himself off his bed and onto the floor, successfully knocking the wind out of his lungs in the process and causing a brief coughing fit. Once recovered he slid an old wooden box out from under his bed and lifted the lid. 

It smelt old and musty but not in the old clothing sort of way, more like an age old book opened for the first time in centuries. It smelt of knowledge and old world magic. Stiles fingers brushed the spines of the neatly packed books before pulling out a book with ‘Moon Rituals’ scrawled elegantly over the spine in faded silver ink. 

It didn’t take long before Stiles landed in the section for resurrection rituals, one specifically had caught his eye as he was flipping though, something about the worm moon. 

‘The Worm Moon, named for its relevance with the earthworms that come up from the ground in spring, is often used in werewolf resurrection rituals…specifically because of its connection with the residual moon magic that resides from the bite – in the case of turned werewolves, or from birth – for born werewolves…’ 

“…worm moon ritual,” Stiles muttered, “that must be how he did it.” 

Stiles, lost in a world of research, didn’t seem to notice the presence of a ‘wolf in his room until they spoke up. 

“Stiles.” 

The fox jumped, sending the book flying up and cascading onto the ground with a loud thud. 

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, willing his heart to slow. “Give a guy some warning.”

“I did,” Derek paused, taking note of the book spread across the floor, “I’ve said your name at least 3 times.”

“…my point still stands,” Stiles stood up from the ground, brushing off dust from his clothing before turning to the intruding ‘wolf. “What can I do for you dude?” 

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek grumbled, “I came to ask if you wanted the bite.” 

Stiles gawked, eyebrows raised. It wasn’t until Derek huffed and rolled his eyes at him did he actually reanimate from his shocked pose. 

“Uh, thanks but no thanks,” Stiles shrugged, “already been offered.” 

It was Derek’s turn to gawk, however he did it more subtly, and instead of portraying absolute shock he simply raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Huh… by who?”

“Peter… do you know many other alphas?” Stiles genuinely asked. 

“Peter, my psychotic uncle offered you the bite?” Derek asked, seemingly befuddled by Stiles shear presents. 

“Yeah, and I said no.” 

“…and he let you?” 

“No I’m a werewolf,” Stiles scoffed, “Yes dumbass, he wasn’t completely out of his mine at the end of his rampage.” 

“Okay.” Derek said, still looking ever so slightly shocked and concerned. “That’s all I came here to ask… ill see you around Stiles.”

“Later…” 

Stiles watched as Derek left the same way he came in, through the window. He waited until he was certain he was gone to pull out his phone and send a text to Peter. 

To Peter: 5:07pm  
Derek offered me the bite 

His reply was almost immediate. 

From Peter: 5:08pm  
Did you say no?

To Peter: 5:08pm  
Of course  
if I said no to you, id say no to him  
anyway that’s no why I messaged you, can you keep an eye on him  
I think he’s looking for betas 

From Peter: 5:10pm  
If I keep an eye on him for you will I get anything in return?

To Peter: 5:10pm  
Why are my amazing comments and witty remarks not enough? 

From Peter: 5:11pm  
While I do enjoy them, no.

To Peter: 5:11pm  
:(  
Fine ill make you cookies  
From Peter: 5:15pm  
Deal

+++

When Stiles gets to school the next day, Scott is immediately there talking to him a mile a minute. 

“I think Jacksons onto us.” Is the first thing that tumbles out of Scott’s mouth at 8am Thursday. “He keeps making comments about my sudden increase in lacrosse skills, he thinks its drugs… but once he works out its not he’s going to find out.” 

“uhhhh,” Stiles sighs both externally and internally, “I suggest you go to Peter… I mean after all he was the one who turned you to begin with.” 

Scott looks at Stiles with his big puppy dog eyes as though it personally hurt him to even suggest going to Peter for help. 

“Stiles, Peters a murderer,” Scott states, “We can’t trust him, ever.” 

Stiles rubs a hand down his face and turns to face Scott. 

“Cool, then go to Derek,” Stiles suggests, trying to hide just how unamused by this he is, “He is the alpha.” 

The ‘wolf sighs as though Stiles is the one not getting it at all. 

“We can’t, Stiles.” Scott says, “He sided with Peter, he’s just as bad.”

Stiles stomps down the urge to whack Scott upside the head.

“Scott, mother of god,” Stiles pauses and takes in a breath. “They are not the bad guys.” 

“Why are you getting so huffy about this? It doesn’t matter they killed people.” 

Stiles could scream.

“Because, Scott,” Stiles tenses as he starts explaining. “Peter was defending his pack from a threat, and Derek’s clinging to Peter like a fucking life line because he’s the only family He. Has. Left. So pull your head out of your fuzzy werewolf ass and ask them for help or deal with Jackson yourself because I’m fucking done.” 

“What? You’re siding with them?” Scott’s shock quickly dwindled to condescending concern. “Did they brain wash you or something? You really don’t believe that do you.” 

“Scott, go to class.” Stiles spun around and walked away from the ‘wolf. Just as he made it to his first period class his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

From Peter: 8:05am  
He’s going to turn Reyes, Boyd and that Lahey kid.

To Peter: 8:05am  
Shit

+++

It wasn’t even 10 minutes after the end of school bell had rung when Stiles threw open the door to the loft, severely startling Derek and making Peter grin. 

“Fucking REALLY?” Stiles shouted at the alpha. “Erica, Boyd and Isaac? Those are the betas you choose?”

Derek growled at Stiles judgement of his betas, and without even realising Stiles eyes burned gold and Derek quickly shut up. 

“More teenagers?” The enraged fox scoffed. “Not only do they have to control growth hormones and always being horny but now they also have to stop themselves from killing someone because they got just a little trigger happy.” 

Stiles took a breath to calm himself, and looked over Derek, who had shrunk into himself. 

“Look, I get it, you want the feeling of pack again, and its not that I don’t want you to have family again.” Stiles looked to the celling trying to collect his thoughts, “I just don’t want to have to clean up a mess, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Train your puppies Derek, bond with them and be happy but make sure they have control.”

Stiles left the loft a lot calmer than he entered. Once he was out of the room Derek collapsed into the couch, his head in his hands. 

“You should really listen to him; he’s got wit like a …fox.” Peter said before going back to his book, a small grin on his face.

+++ 

Once Stiles got home he stripped out of his clothes and shifted, a small russet fox with blackened ears stood in the place of the gangly teen. Stiles needed to run off the build up of frustration that had accumulated over the last few weeks. So that what he did. Dashing past trees and over logs, tail kicking up leaves as he went, it was almost dark by the time he got home. 

Once showered and dressed, Stiles picked up his phone from his desk, checking for any new notifications… there was only one. It was a missed call from Peter, 10 min ago, there was no voicemail so Stiles had to call him back to see what he wanted.

The phone rung a few times before Peter picked up. 

“Hello Stiles.” 

“Peter, you called, whats up?” 

“You were rather worked up this afternoon, I was just calling to make sure you were okay.” Peters voice was something akin to a purr.

Stiles shivers at the sincerity in his voice, its weird hearing Peter care about anything, especially him.

“Uh… yeah, I’m fine,” Stiles paused, swallowing at nothing, “I went for a run, I guess I needed to work off all the accumulated frustration.” 

“mmm,” Peter hummed, “that’s good, anyway I only called to stop my concern, make sure you eat something little red, ill talk to you later.” 

“o-okay, bye Peter.” 

“Bye Pet.” 

The phone called ended and Stiles sat in suspended silence, it was weird being the cause of Peters worry, the man made his concern sound like a threat and why he actually cared was way beyond him, but it was nice to have someone take notice. 

Stiles continued to think about it as he crashed onto his bed and passed out for the night. 

+++ 

Stiles woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing annoyingly on his bedside table. With a groan he reached over and flipped his phone to read the caller ID, but instead the phone temporarily blinded him with its bright white light, the fox blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes. Spots danced in his eyes as he read the ID… Peter. Stiles sighed but answered anyway. 

“wa’sup Peter?” Stiles slurred groggily. 

“Sorry to wake you darling boy, but I need you to keep an eye on the puppies.” Peter said, voice soft and calming to Stiles tired ears. 

“puppies?” Stiles paused, even through the phone Peter could hear Stiles gentle breaths as his sleep slowed brain put two and two together, “Oh you mean Erica, Boyd and Isaac?” 

“Yes Stiles.” Peter waited for a reply, all he got was a hum of agreement, but he continued anyway, “while I detest Derek’s pick, I don’t want this investment going south… not like it did with Scott.” 

Stiles, who’s more alert now replied, “Fine, but if anything goes wrong I’m not handling it.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Peter hummed, “I’ll talk to you later Stiles, come to me if anything goes wrong, ill handle it.” 

“Will do, creep.” 

+++

The kit felt a welling need to defend his friendship with Scott as he watched Isaac and Scott become fast friends. He felt selfish and greedy when his instincts told him to hiss and growl and tell Isaac to piss off, that he was Scott’s friend, that he had known him longest. Luckily, Stiles had more control of his fox than it him, so he did none of those and instead stuck to slinking just out of sight listening in to their conversations to make sure they weren’t rivalling together to over throw Derek and stage a mutiny… and if the conversation he’s over hearing right now is anything to go by Derek will have a fine little pack. 

“Come on man, he’s not that bad once you get to know him,” Isaac gestures throughout his plead, “Yeah, I’ll admit he’s kinda grumpy and speaks more with his eyebrows than actual words but… he’s not a bad guy, he- he just wants to help man.”

“I just don’t trust him; he doesn’t seem honest.” Scott shrugged. 

“Then trust me,” Stiles scoffed silently, Scott didn’t listen to him why would he find reason in a guy he’s never spoken to? “I wouldn’t put you in danger.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Stiles half cocked grin fell, as did his stomach. “I’ll give him a shot.”

Stiles feels… something, its difficult to process an emotion to match the fact that his ‘best friend’ trusts almost a complete stranger over him… but you know its whatever, right? 

It was second lunch when Scott seeks him out. 

“Stiles!” Scott shouts, drawing his attention up from his phone. 

“What’s up Scott?” Stiles asked in a voice bubbling with disdain, Scott, of course, doesn’t notice. 

“Me and Isaac are gonna join Derek’s… Pack.” The ‘wolf said with a proud tone, as though it was his idea. “I just though I’d let you know so you can, like, trust Derek now.” 

Stiles could scream. “You do realise that I was the one who told you that Derek was trustworthy?”

“Yeah, but– ” Stiles cut him off.

“There’s no ‘but’ about this Scott I told you that Derek wasn’t the enemy and yet here you are talking out your ass as though it was your idea that he could be trusted, that he was a ‘cool guy’.”

“What are you even complaining about?” Scott scrunches his eyebrows in genuine confusion. “You cant even become pack anyway, you’re human.” 

“That’s not the– you know what? Nevermind,” Stiles sighed, “I gotta go man I’ve got… stuff.” 

“Sure, whatever,” Scott scoffs, “Talk to me again when you’ve calmed down.”

Stiles bites his tongue so he doesn’t cuss out Scott as he walks away, throwing a quick ‘sure’ over his shoulder. 

+++

Stiles has been home for a few hours now, working away quietly in the kitchen, making dinner for himself and his father, who is working the night shift but always appreciates a meal when he gets home. He checks over everything set out on the bench before heading up stairs to grab his laptop. 

He pauses in his doorway. He wasn’t quite expecting to see Peter Hale passed out on his bed, chest down, head buried in the pillows… with his shoes still on.

“Whoa, if you’re going to crash on my bed at least take your shoes off.” Stiles grumbled as he walked over to his desk to pick up his laptop. Peter, who is apparently still awake, mutters something but its muffled by the pillows as he kicks off his shoes in a sarcastic manner. How he managed to make it sarcastic is astounding. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and walks back out of his room, laptop in hand. He stops just past his doorway and pokes his head back in. 

“So-uh Peter…” Stiles pauses and studies Peters form, “are you just tired or are you seriously injured?”

“Tired.” 

“Cool.” Stiles walks back downstairs and continues sorting out dinner. 

An hour more passes and Stiles has served up two bowls of spaghetti and is carefully balancing them in his hands as he walks back up stairs. Once in his bedroom, he places the bowls on the desk and moves to wake up Peter. 

Stiles stands beside the bed trying to work out how exactly he should go about this. Stiles places a hand on Peters shoulder and shakes gently, speaking in a soft tone but normal volume. 

“Peter.”

The ‘wolf stirs a moment after the word leaves his mouth, silvery blue eyes stared into his own, twinkling with slight confusion before he realises where he is. 

“I’ve made dinner if you’re hungry.” 

“I’m starved.” Peter purrs, “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Yeah-uh well someone had to,” Stiles quipped fondly, “my dad may be a great sheriff but he’s a terrible cook.” 

Throughout dinner Peter tried desperately not to think about the last time he had a home cooked meal made with him in mind, but no matter how hard he tried the thoughts came bubbling up. It was domestic and calm watching some crime show with a bowl of pasta in his lap and Stiles at his side. It was a soft velvet feeling of safety and protection and the need to protect, it was warm and encompassing like how the heavy salty air at the beach wraps around your person and somehow everything is just okay for that moment. 

Half an hour later, when Stiles had put their now empty bowls on the bedside table and unintentionally curled into Peters side unintentionally, Peter broke the silence. 

“Thank you, Stiles.” 

Stiles craned his neck to face Peter, eyes wide and filled with affection, he mumbled “anytime.” 

Peter shifted around and climbed off the bed, he paused beside Stiles bed looking down at the kit before he ducked his head and kissed him on the forehead and left out the window. 

Stiles sat stiller than he ever had before, eyes like an owls and holding in a wide grin. 

+++

Everything’s good for a few weeks, not great but good. Derek’s training his new betas and they’re taking to being a wolf way better than Scott did, although they aren’t without their hiccups (Stiles has had to stop a local witch cursing the entire pack twice now but he swears it wont happen again), they’re doing their best. 

Scott and Stiles friendship is still rocky, Scott refuses to see what he’s done and Stiles can’t explain it to him anymore, so more often than not they’re just avoiding each other and ignoring the awkward silences at pack meetings. 

But everything’s good, so Stiles can deal with it.

+++

Stiles wakes up with solid arms wrapped around his waist, a chest pressed to his back and a warm breath ghosting over his neck, its slowly become a common thing ever since Peter crashed out in his bed, he sorta just shows up, sometimes Stiles is still awake other times Peters there when he wakes. Its nice to have someone to hide in, not that he plans to tell the ‘wolf this. 

Its gotten to the point where Peter is often over for dinner on the nights when the Sheriffs at work, he never mentions it but Stiles knows that he’s worked it out that Stiles doesn’t like being alone all the time, especially at night. And its not always Stiles cooking, it turns out Peter is quite the chief, Peter claimed that ‘if you can’t cook for yourself at the age of 32 are you really an adult’. 

Pack nights have become less awkward now that Stiles has someone to talk to, on the nights where Stiles is late, Peter will have a thing of take out for him, or leftovers from the night before, after the third time Peter brought Stiles food the pack stopped questioning it outright, Scott would send Stiles questioning looks while Derek gave Peter knowing ones. Even with the slight tension, It’s calming having someone to look after him and make sure he’s eaten and healthy, its nice having someone who cares.

Stiles is sitting between Peters legs with a laptop balanced on his lap, they were supposed to be watching a movie but they were both preoccupied with other things. While Peter busied himself with scenting Stiles so that everyone knows not to even try, Stiles was trying to figure out what they actually were. They were something weren’t they? 

“Peter, what are we?” Stiles asked 

“Human for the most part.” Peter smiled against the side of Stile neck, Stiles butted his head against Peters lightly. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Oh do I little one?” Peter purred 

“Yes…maybe?” 

Peter, feeling Stiles worry through their budding bond tightens his grip on his little fox and sits his head on Stiles shoulder, breathing out slowly. 

“Well, I think you’re mine,” Peter hums as though he’s thinking, “and my wolf agrees, he seems to think that you’re the greatest thing to walk the earth and I am not one to disagree.”

“You love disagreeing.” 

“Yes, but not when I agree with what’s being said.” Peter nipped at Stiles neck as though to prove his point, Stiles let his head rest on Peters shoulder. “so you’re mine.” 

“So if I’m yours…” Stiles rolled his eyes at the happy rumble Peter made, “does that mean you’re mine?” 

“mmmm I suppose.” Stiles can feel Peters grin widen as he buries his face into the kits neck.

“Oh you suppose do you?” Stiles snarked but cuddled back against Peter, revelling in the warm content vibes Peters giving off as he kisses trails down Stiles neck. 

“Hey Peter?”

“Yes pet?”

“I-uh I love you.” Stiles bites his lip, Peter tenses and Stiles regrets it. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said–” 

“Stiles,” Peter cuts him off, “I love you too.” 

Stiles breaths out a sigh of relief and relaxes back against Peter as he talks on. 

“I just wasn’t expecting you to feel the same just yet.” 

Stiles and his fox yip happily, but his fox seems to be more dedicated, whispering ‘mate’ in the place of Peters name. 

+++

A few weeks pass and Stiles and Peter were alone in Derek’s loft after the Pack went out for a run, curled up on the couch looking over ancient textbooks and law.

Peter was first to break the silence, “You’re a fox.” 

Stiles freezes and goes to pull away from Peter only to be stopped by his arms. Stiles eyes were wide and pleading, but his mouth said anything but.

“Congrats you figured it out.” Stiles snarked and Peter grinned.

“Don’t mouth off to me ‘Kit’,” Peter purred and pulled Stiles closer so he could slot he head onto Stiles shoulder, making his breath ghost over Stiles skin, “would you want to build a pack?”

Stiles shivered at the closeness. 

“Uh Peter I don’t know if you know this,” Stiles sucked in a breath, “which by the way incredible because you know everything, apparently…

but a fox and a wolf can’t be pack, Kitsuna? Yeah, Lizard Demon? Sure, just not foxes. They can’t fall into pack hierarchy the same way other creatures can, it just doesn’t work like that, we don’t do the whole beta roll listen to your Alpha thing, and like fuck I’d let anyone make me an omega.” 

Stiles let out a breath, somewhat shocked at his own rant. 

“You’re missing once place in the hierarchy love.” Peter said, voice soft and not patronising like usual. 

“Uh huh are you suggesting I become an Alpha of a wold pack? Because no way in hell.” 

Peter snorted out at the though of Stiles as an Alpha, “mates, Stiles.” 

Stiles heart stopped, but his fox yipped and danced singing and yapping out ‘mate mate mate’, Stiles tried to swallow the lump in his throat, “mates?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded to emphasis his point, “they fall under a completely different category, equal to an alpha, don’t have to obey anyone unless they want to, mates.”  
Stiles heart has gone from frozen solid to beating rapidly, the only way he knew to handle a serious situation was jokes and sarcasm, its what he’s best at.

“I knew I was awesome but you want me – a sarcastic, spasmodic asshole – are your make?” 

Peter rolls his eyes but tightens his grip at the idea of having Stiles as his mate, a His, “yes, Stiles.” 

“You know this is forever right… like forever forever?” 

“Yes Stiles.” 

Stiles stared at the man he loved so dearly, the man who made him food and asked if he was okay and would take him to pretty city’s and speakeasies because he mentioned he like the atmosphere, the same man who let him choose. 

“Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, part 2 coming soon to a Ao3 near you!!! 
> 
> It won’t be a big continuation but I’ve gotten a few comments about wanting to see the packs reaction to both their relationship and stiles as a fox (as well as a few other things) so hopefully I will have the second part out before christmas <3


End file.
